Unexpected Love
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Francia tenía un plan y un objetivo concretos: Arthur Kirkland. Cuando decide manejarse con los celos, parece no funcionar, y aún así Francis no se rinde. Sin embargo, jamás consideró la posibilidad de enamorarse de la principal herramienta para llevar a cabo su estrategia: el estadounidense. One-Shot: Francia/USA. Mención de Inglaterra/Japón y otras parejas.


_¡Moi moi!_

_-chillido ultra súper subido de volumen- _

_-Noruega se tapa los oídos con un gruñido mientras ve los vidrios resquebrajarse-_

_¡HE TERMINADO! ¡He terminado al fin, God! :'D Realmente intenté esmerarme con este one-shot. Es una pareja hermosa, sepsi- sexy, adorable y jodidamente genial. Hace días que la estoy trabajando, y... y valió la pena, espero :D _

_-se tira a un rincón a reírse como esquizofrénica-_

**_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, blah blah blah, ya lo puse en mi perfil, ésta es la última vez que escribo esta maldita frase. _**

**_Advertencias:_**_ Uhm... la sorpresa final ?)_

**_Dedicado a: Sakhory_**_. Para darte ánimos con la vuelta a clases, y para... intentar aumentar tu felicidad ?) **Y dedicado a todas las fans del FrUs**. Porque incrementaré el número de fics de esta pairing, lo prometo._

_Basta de tonterías, ¡y veamos cómo me quedó este pastel! _

* * *

¿Hasta dónde se puede llegar por amor?

Francis se corrigió: no, ¿_cómo había llegado hasta allí_? ¿Por amor? ¿Y era amor lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por… por _esa otra_ persona?

Todo había comenzado con un único objetivo, y completamente contrario al que tenía ahora. La situación era algo compleja, e incómoda, incluso, puesto que se había enamorado de su principal enemigo. Bueno, un «enemigo» no podía considerarse exactamente al inglés, sino… un amigo un poco difícil. Lo suficientemente difícil como para que estallaran peleas entre ellos cada dos por tres, que hubieran pasado por grandes guerras y se hubieran enemistado en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, el francés sabía con toda seguridad que, a pesar de todas las situaciones anteriores, Arthur no sentía odio alguno hacia él. Enfado, posiblemente; mas no llegaba a odio en sí. Además, debía tener en cuenta que Inglaterra era un _tsundere_, según el japonés; esta clasificación fue automáticamente aprobada por todas las naciones. Aparentemente agresivo, egoísta y tan dulce como el cadáver de un cuervo en el té, era una ternura de corazón y tenía buenos sentimientos. Pero, como todos los de su especie, ocultaba su inocente pureza bajo un inquebrantable caparazón. Por lo tanto, no bastaba con ser galante y soltar algún que otro piropo con doble sentido, sino que debía ser calculador, paciente y por sobre todo, estar dispuesto a recibir una buena sesión de golpes todos los días. Muchos no entenderían por qué se enamoraría de un joven así, mas los _tsunderes_ tenían un encanto indescriptible que sólo las personas indicadas podían descubrir. Él estaba convencido de que era una de esas personas. Sólo había que esperar el momento adecuado.

Y el momento adecuado había llegado, o al menos eso creyó.

Hacía mucho tiempo, había aparecido una nueva y pequeña nación: Estados Unidos. Después de otra entre tantas disputas entre ellos, Inglaterra triunfó y el niño pasó a estar bajo su custodia. Años después, el crío Alfred F. Jones se había vuelto un fuerte y próspero país, sin contar los tantos centímetros que había ganado; se independizó de su tutor y obtuvo su autonomía. El inglés había quedado destrozado, aún pasados tantos años, y Francis lo vio como una gran oportunidad para demostrarle su apoyo, y, con mucho gusto, su amor.

Pero no todo estaba saliendo como esperaba.

vVv

Reuniones mundiales: siempre facilitando los planes de las naciones.

Francia se recostó en su silla, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa: bien informal y despreocupado. Como siempre. Lo inusual era que todavía faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para la junta, y él ya estaba ahí. La otra cosa inusual era que Inglaterra aún no había llegado.

Volvió a mirar el reloj: quedaban cuarenta y tres minutos por delante. Se comenzó a sentir idiota, ahí solo, despatarrado como una marmota en la silla. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, como todo en el amor.

Cuarenta y un minutos. Ya, si miraba la hora cada exactamente dos minutos, significaba que se estaba aburriendo. "¡No me digas!", pensó. ¿Quién había sido el que dijo: «La espera desespera»? Francis se reía de esta simple frase, pero en ese momento, creía que quien quiera que hubiese sido, era un genio. Ah, mas había otro dicho que ahora recordaba: «Si uno sabe esperar, come la manzana cuando está en su punto justo». Bueno, él no quería comerse una manzana, quería comerse a un inglés, ¿valdría lo mismo? Y había otro proverbio: «Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda». Y sin embargo… ¡Bah! Mejor se dejaba de joder con estas cosas antes de que la Primera Guerra Mundial de Refranes tomara lugar en su cabeza. Por suerte, el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo: "Inglaterra. Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglater-"

—Hola~ —saludó alegremente la belga, cargando con un paquete de waffles, como siempre. Detrás de ella, apareció su hermano; miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, como buscando a alguien, y volvió al pasillo. El francés suspiró. "Ninguno de los dos es Inglaterra." Aún así, no bajó su reputación de playboy y sonrió seductoramente a la rubia.

—_Bonjour_, _mon amour_~ —respondió, a lo que Emma rió brevemente y apoyó el envoltorio sobre la mesa, para luego abrirlo y comenzar a servir los waffles en platos de porcelana que también se había ocupado de llevar. Francis volvió su mirada hacia el reloj: treinta minutos. Levantó una ceja y no retiró su sonrisa—. Han llegado temprano, ¿eh? —comentó como al pasar. Bélgica asintió.

—Sí, es que Vincent dijo que quería encontrarse con alguien —explicó ella, sonriendo gatunamente, como de costumbre. Automáticamente, en la mente francesa todas las alarmas se encendieron: "Inglaterra". Sin embargo, al oír una maldición en italiano y un golpe, supo que no estaba el rubio cejón cerca. Segundos más tarde, Romano entró como una tromba. España llegó también, con una sonrisa idiota y un moretón en la mejilla izquierda. Emma los miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada; Francia, en cambio, le echó una mirada compasiva a su amigo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó sin poder contener su curiosidad. Antonio se frotó la herida con el dorso de la mano.

—Una simple propuesta —Francis se preguntó si no le habría dicho justamente eso al menor, y al decir éste: «¿Qué propuesta?», el español le contestara: «La de tu culo con ésta». Ah, no debería haberle enseñado a rimar—. Verás, Holanda saludó a mi hermano con un inocente beso, y yo…

—¡Era un beso en la boca! —se quejó Romano con la voz casi aguda de furia—. ¡Nunca en tu desdichada vida sucederá eso conmigo, maldito bastardo español!

—Pero Romano —el tono de España adquirió un matiz suplicante—. ¡En tu país la gente se saluda con un beso!

—¡Con un beso en la mejilla, desgraciado! —Francia tocó suavemente el moretón del español.

—¿Esto fue un «beso en la mejilla» entonces? —comentó divertido. Lovino enrojeció.

—¡Muérete!

Qué lindas formas de demostrar amor.

No pasó mucho rato cuando las demás naciones empezaron a llegar: Holanda y Portugal (Francis notó que éste último estaba despeinado y sonrojado), Italia (sonriendo como siempre), Alemania (detrás de él, y con cara de pocos amigos), China (jadeante, se había apurado para llegar temprano), Austria, Suiza y todos los demás. El francés se puso alerta cuando los hermanos británicos entraron a la sala, pero no encontró a Inglaterra entre ellos. Extraño. No le gustó nada.

Finalmente, tres minutos antes del comienzo oficial de la reunión, apareció la persona a la que tanto esperaba. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se humedeció los labios, listo para un cortés —y sexy— saludo. Sin embargo, completamente fuera de sus planes, Arthur pasó por delante de sus narices ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Francia tragó saliva. Aquello jamás le había sucedido. Por un segundo, supo cómo se sentía Canadá cada día que pasaba, y un pinchazo de desconcierto atacó su estómago. Desconcierto y tristeza.

Bueno, no se debía dejar vencer por la frustración. Apretó los labios y mantuvo su compostura, mas cuando hizo su aparición el japonés, los dientes le rechinaron. Le vio acercarse a Inglaterra, a _su_ Inglaterra, y decirle algo con esa timidez tan característica suya. Eso no le molestó tanto como la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro inglés.

Así que era eso.

El japonés tenía toda la culpa. Japón, Kiku Honda, aquel calmado y ambiguo asiático estaba arrebatándole a Arthur ante sus propios ojos. El rubio nunca supo cuando habían empezado a juntarse, a conversar; a «desperdiciar tiempo juntos» sería el término correcto. No lo sabía, mas tampoco le importaba. Lo relevante era que Japón ganaba terreno a una velocidad que daba miedo, y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Tendría que analizar otros métodos de atraer su atención. Una vocecita en su mente susurró: «No tienes ninguna oportunidad, y tú lo sabes». "Cállate", le respondió él, mientras los veía reír y sentarse juntos.

Alemania se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de golpes en la mesa, obteniendo un silencio de ultratumba.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya podemos dar comienzo a la reun-

—_Wait_! _The hero is here_!

Estados Unidos abrió la puerta de una patada e irrumpió alegremente en la sala. Varios presentes suspiraron, abatidos. Ahora las posibilidades de que la junta transcurriera sin sobresaltos o guerra de sillas se habían reducido a cero. Ajeno al reciente desaliento, Francia sonrió. Claro. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Acaso existía alguien mejor para darle celos a Inglaterra que el mismísimo Estados Unidos de América? No, definitivamente no. Y no había que perder tiempo. Con su mejor sonrisa de galán, lo llamó.

—Eh, Alfred —el joven se volvió como un cachorrito, un cachorro sexy e hiperactivo. Francis se palmeó las rodillas—. Ven a sentarte _en_ el tío Francia.

Las charlas se apagaron y todas las miradas se clavaron en el rubio. ¿Qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Alfred sonrió felizmente y dio su respuesta.

—_OK_! —a saltitos cruzó el lugar y se sentó en las rodillas francesas. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración y abrieron sus ojos como platos, expectantes. El francés hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar de triunfo, así que se contuvo mordiéndose el labio. "¡A ver qué te parece ésta, Arthur Kirkland!". Repentinamente, Estados Unidos se movió como si estuviera buscando la posición más conveniente en un sillón—. _Hey France_, ¡eres cómodo!

Aquello disparó todas las mentes pervertidas. España cruzó una mirada con Romano, que se puso rojo como un tomate y le mostró el dedo corazón; Holanda le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Portugal, que cerró las piernas y se ruborizó; Escocia se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Canadá, que se apresuró a refugiarse tras su libro; Estonia miró intensamente a Irlanda, que se mostró confuso ante la situación y sólo atinó a intentar sonreír; Austria le pegó un codazo a Prusia en las costillas cuando éste le iba a comentar algo, y Alemania, a pesar de su supuesta frialdad ante ese tipo de temas, miró de reojo a Italia, que soltó un entusiasmado "¡Ve~!" y se apresuró a decir:

—Lud, ¿puedo sentarme en tus rodillas también? —lo que provocó el completo descontrol: España se tiró sobre la mesa intentando alcanzar a su italiano preferido —exclamando un alegre «Romano, ¡siéntate en mí!»—, que se puso a chillar insultos y a pegarle; Holanda no tardó medio segundo en tomar a su portugués de la ropa y besarlo delante de todos, sin miramientos, mientras el menor abría los ojos de par en par y se sonrojaba a más no poder; Escocia no se movió, pero continuó observando con ansias al canadiense, que ya tenía hasta las orejas rojas; Estonia le hizo un gesto muy directo al irlandés acerca de lo que haría después con él —y éste lo comprendió perfectamente, a juzgar por el color de su rostro—, y Prusia intentó al menos besar en la mejilla al austríaco, que le apartaba la cara con una mano. Feliciano miró aturdido todo el revuelo que había causado, y volvió sus ojos al rubio, buscando una respuesta. Éste sólo dijo «E-está bien», desviando la mirada. Entonces el italiano se olvidó de todo y se dedicó a disfrutar del estar sentado en las piernas alemanas. Ante todo esto, Hungría tenía los ojos brillantes y sonreía con avidez.

Mientras tanto, Francis contemplaba el panorama con tranquilidad, acostumbrado a los desastres en los que terminaban las juntas mundiales. Alfred ya no se movía sobre él, sino que se dedicaba a terminar una malteada, observando el lío como un niño que mira una película. "De alguna forma", pensó el francés, "se ve tierno". Buscó con la mirada a su objetivo principal, que tenía los ojos verdes clavados en su taza de té y las mejillas rojas. A su lado, el japonés estaba más ruborizado que él. Francia intentó tragarse sus celos, e inconscientemente, apretó las piernas del norteamericano, con las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre sus muslos. Éste ahogó una exclamación y se volvió hacia él. El mayor se percató de que se había sonrojado levemente.

—_France_,_ what are you doing_? —preguntó con una voz que sonó extrañamente dulce a oídos franceses. Sorprendido, parpadeó ante la imagen tan… provocativa, del estadounidense. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Bueno, sí, siempre había pasado por su mente alguna que otra imagen un tanto subida de tono de todas las naciones; Alfred era uno de los primeros. Pero una cosa era fantasear y otra era presenciarlo en tres dimensiones, cuando está sentado en tus piernas. Eso era para desmayarse de contado.

—_Je suis désolé_ —se disculpó en francés, con un tono seductor. La expresión estadounidense le había gustado. Y mucho.

"Capaz que… no, no, no, nada de eso."

vVv

La reunión transcurrió bastante tranquila: después de aquel descontrol, hubo una sola guerra de sillas, dos batallas de waffles y sólo cuatro vidrios rotos. Francia todavía recordaba ese día de agosto en que se celebró en casa de su amigo español, y todo acabó en una versión mundial de La Tomatina*. Había sido una de las juntas más divertidas, si nos olvidábamos de que Prusia y él se habían quedado para ayudar a Antonio a limpiar todo, mientras Romano se reía a carcajadas, bromeaba con vestirlos de mucama, y largaba sartas de comentarios acerca de la posibilidad de que fueran sus sirvientes, ya que eran _tan_ eficientes. Todo el parloteo terminó cuando el prusiano le estrelló un tomate (uno de los pocos sobrevivientes) en la cara.

Y aunque no había tenido mucho éxito con su primer movimiento de la operación CI (Celos Ingleses), se sentía extrañamente bien, liviano, como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima. O quizá era el mero hecho de que ya no tenía a Estados Unidos sobre sus piernas, y sí que pesaba. Había logrado aguantar casi cuatro horas gracias al cielo y al poder del amor.

Arthur se había comportado algo diferente. No, no era a causa de los celos; de eso Francis estaba seguro (ya había abandonado esa esperanza). Era como si… como si se estuviera conteniendo. Claro, tenía sentido: estaba intentando dar una buena imagen de él al japonés. Francia prefería que la gente se mostrara tal y como era ante la persona que amaba, ya que… Eeeesperen, ¡¿qué?!

_Non_,_ non_,_ non _y_ non_: Inglaterra no amaba a Japón. Era sólo un enamoramiento pasajero, en el peor caso; era amistad confundida con amor. La inseguridad cubrió ese pensamiento, y la voz volvió a molestarle, insistiendo en que no tendría oportunidad. El francés intentó ahuyentarla, mas sólo logró que rebotara en su mente con más fuerza. «No tienes oportunidad, y tú lo sabes; no tienes oportunidad, y tú lo sabes, no…»

—_France_!

«No tienes oportunidad, y túlo sabbs, nso tje…»

—_France_!

«Nosyiensen oporeotdnidad, i tjg lósbas…»

—_Hey_, _France_! —Alfred lo alcanzó, apoyándole una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

«Aasfgsadgfh.»

—¿Qué necesitas, _mon amour_? —preguntó el rubio con su misma actitud de siempre, dándose la vuelta hacia el estadounidense. Éste jadeaba, como si llevara corriéndolo por el pasillo mucho rato. Sus ojos estaban teñidos por la preocupación.

—_Are you okay_? —preguntó, acomodándose los lentes—. He estado llamándote desde que salimos de la sala. ¿Te sientes bien? —el mayor rió ante ello, y le desordenó el cabello de forma cariñosa.

—No te preocupes, Alfie —respondió con calma—. Está todo en orden. Sólo es… falta de sueño.

El norteamericano lo escrutó atentamente, y Francis supo que no lo había convencido. Antes de que pudiera inventar alguna excusa más verosímil, Estados Unidos lo tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar junto a él. Había fruncido el ceño y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, mostrándose bastante enojado. El francés no tenía idea de qué decir: jamás le había visto así. Sin embargo, él no tardó en hablar.

—Así que es un secreto, _huh_? —dijo ofendido, entrecerrando sus ojos celestes—. Al menos dime de qué se trata. —Francia volvió a sonreír.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Si al menos pudiera ayudarte —masculló el estadounidense.

El más alto casi frena de la sorpresa, pero Alfred tiró de él, impidiéndole aquello. Se mordía el labio, como si intentara dominarse, y eso asustó un poco a Francis. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué…

Espera.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó atónito. Estados Unidos bufó.

—Eso, ¡lo que he dicho! Ojalá pudiera ayudarte —repitió subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz—. Es horrible verte así. Y no poder hacer nada.

_Tum_. El corazón francés se paró por medio segundo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de querer ayudarlo? Se aclaró la garganta y repasó con la mirada el pasillo, como si esperara que en algún rincón surgiera una respuesta.

No apareció ninguna. Debía arreglárselas solito.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto —dijo cautelosamente, eligiendo las palabras—. De veras, no es necesario…

—Yo decido si es necesario o no —espetó el estadounidense, levantando la cabeza de golpe y enfrentándolo. Luego flaqueó, y desvió sus ojos—. L-lo siento.

Francis tragó saliva. Esto era tan común como encontrar a Rusia comprando jugo de mandarinas en una tienda de conveniencia a las dos y media de la mañana, acompañado de un caniche rosa.

—De veras, Alfred —insistió, probando a ver si el nombre le hacía volver en sí—. Estoy bien. —Apenas terminó esa frase, se le ocurrió una idea—. Pero, si tanto quieres ayudarme —estaba de más ese "tanto"—, ten una cita conmigo.

Ahora fue el turno del corazón norteamericano de detenerse. Su dueño se quedó petrificado, como si hubiera echado raíces en medio del pasillo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—_A-a-a date_? —consiguió articular. El europeo asintió.

—_Oui_ —le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice dulcemente. Alfred había enrojecido, y abría la boca una y otra vez como un pececito en el agua, sin poder articular una palabra—. Tú eliges el lugar —añadió el francés alegremente.

Estados Unidos comenzó a juguetear con su corbata, incómodo.

—E-er… _It's OK_! —contestó, recuperando su actitud normal. Sus ojos destellaron—. _Can we go to Disneyland_? —propuso con entusiasmo infantil. Francia dudó: una salida a Disneylandia no sonaba muy romántico, pero tratándose del estadounidense…

—¡De acuerdo! ¡El sábado a las tres y media de la tarde! —sentenció Alfred, con voz chillona. Avanzó a saltos por el corredor, dejando al otro atrás, mas luego se dio la vuelta—. _Thanks_! ¡No faltes! —y como se esperaría de un héroe, se retiró a las zancadas.

Francis suspiró. Ya tenía planes para el sábado… pero no podría fallarle. Tendría que cancelar todas sus citas. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número.

—_Bonjour_, _mon amour_ Pauline —saludó cuando una voz femenina atendió—. Tendremos que posponer la salida del sábado…

vVv

Francia volvió a consultar su reloj de pulsera: las cuatro y veinticinco. Y el estadounidense aún no había llegado.

Se sentía algo idiota esperando allí, en Main Street, la vía principal de acceso perteneciente aquel enorme —y monstruoso— parque temático. Estaba atestado de tiendas y todo tipo de gente: críos con sus padres, abuelos, quinceañeras y mujeres jóvenes embutidas en ajustados vestidos _strapless_ y tacones que más bien parecían instrumentos de tortura. Si se fijaba mejor, no estaban tan mal; sobre todo con sus cabellos brillantes y…

—_Hey_, _France_! —esa voz tan conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y avistó a su cita agitando los brazos en alto, a pocos metros—. _Here_, _here_!

El francés se acercó suspirando, listo para reprocharle apenas llegara. Y así lo hizo.

—Eres tonto, ¿eh? —dijo cansado—. Hace casi una hora que te espero.

Alfred hizo un puchero.

—_I'm sorry_! —se disculpó, avergonzado—. Pero fui a ver cómo quedó el Mc Donald's después de la remodelación, y…

—Está bien —sonrió el mayor: ya sabía que había que tener paciencia con el norteamericano, mucha paciencia. Le puso una mano en el hombro amistosamente—. Ya está olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos.

Estados Unidos también sonrió, entusiasmado, y dispuesto a comenzar una guía turística. Se lo veía algo orgulloso de que ese fantástico lugar hubiera sido idea suya (o al menos, de un estadounidense). Por su lado, Francis se sintió un poco descolocado: su compañero estaba vestido así nomás, con un buzo color rojo tomate y el logo de Mickey Mouse estampado en la parte inferior derecha, jeans lavados y zapatillas también rojas, sin contar la cámara que le colgaba del cuello; las demás personas estaban vestidas de manera muy parecida, a excepción de varias de las quinceañeras y las jóvenes que había visto anteriormente. Él, en cambio, se había puesto un pulóver negro y camisa, y pantalones también oscuros. Ni demasiado llamativo, ni demasiado formal. Pero cuando Alfred lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia un negocio, se olvidó de todo.

Main Street le resultó fantástico. Representaba una ciudad del Medio Oeste a principios del siglo veinte, o como le explicó el menor, «una reminiscencia de la época victoriana». Tenía de todo: una estación de tren, cine, plaza, galerías (además de las tiendas), hasta un parque de bomberos; Francis quiso recorrer hasta el último rincón, y Estados Unidos no se opuso. La cita había empezado bien.

Más tarde fue el turno de asistir a Adventureland, donde Alfred insistió en llevarlo al Indiana Jones' Adventure: todo estaba espectacularmente detallado. Entraron al Templo del Ojo Prohibido, lograron decodificar los caracteres con poco esfuerzo (a excepción de la i, que se asemejaba a un ojo), y Francia chilló —no fue el único— cuando creyó que el techo se les iba a caer encima. El estadounidense se carcajeaba ruidosamente, y su risa retumbaba por todo el lugar, lo que provocaba que fuera aún más terrorífico.

Pasaron por Frontierland: Alfred se sacó una foto llevando un sombrero de vaquero, parloteó mil y un datos acerca de toda la emigración de los pioneros estadounidenses a través del Medio Oeste durante el siglo diecinueve, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el francés no lo escuchaba: estaba muy ocupado conversando con una chica que no pasaría de los veinte años, que se afanaba en tomar instantáneas de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sobra decir que el norteamericano lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó lejos, con la excusa de que quería mostrarle las embarcaciones que estaban en el río que rodeaba el lugar. Francia volvió a gritar como un descosido cuando se subieron al Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, una montaña rusa que no le parecía muy atractiva. Estados Unidos siguió riéndose como se esperaba de un héroe, mientras su compañero soltaba comentarios acerca del accidente de 2003, posibles ataques terroristas y otras maravillas, que asustaron a las demás personas en los vagones cercanos. Como si subirse a una montaña rusa no inspirara ya suficiente terror… por algo se las llamaba "montañas _rusas_". De todas formas, el encontrarse a Suiza en la Frontierland Shootin' Exposition** le horrorizó aún más.

Después anduvieron por Fantasyland, donde Francis flirteó animadamente con Blancanieves, a ojos celosos del norteamericano; molestaron en la Mad Tea Party, burlándose de cómo se vería Inglaterra sentado en una de aquellas tazas giratorias gigantes; tampoco se olvidaron de ir a los coches con destino al país de las maravillas. No es necesario mencionar las atrevidas insinuaciones francesas acerca del "país de las maravillas", que hicieron que el rostro de Alfred se tiñiera de un rojo escarlata. Antes de irse, como niños pequeños —y rodeados de ellos—, se subieron al carrusel del Rey Arturo. Bueno, a veces era bueno revivir la infancia… y continuar haciendo bromas acerca de Arturo***.

Fueron a Tomorrowland, el lugar favorito de Estados Unidos: estaba basada en el futuro, e inspirada en todo lo relacionado con la ciencia-ficción, sin contar que describían experiencias ficticias realizadas por los avances de la tecnología y la ciencia. Recordó señalar que un científico alemán había participado en el diseño, además de consultores técnicos y otras personas que Francia no escuchó. Alfred le mostró el monorraíl construido por ALWEG, una empresa sueca; también el tren, y luego lo arrastró hacia la expedición de submarinos en búsqueda de un volcán submarino activo; sonaba interesante, pero lo que al estadounidense le importaba era saludar a los personajes de Buscando a Nemo. Más tarde asistieron al Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, donde con pistolas láser y un joystick como toda arma, debían vencer al ejército del emperador Zurg. El menor exclamó medio trillón de idioteces, admirando lo real que se veía Buzz Lightyear, mientras el francés intentaba ganar. Ambos llegaron al tercer nivel y no lo superaron de ninguna forma.

Francis fue trasladado a empujones al Critter Country, donde terminaron empapados en Splash Mountain y también pasaron en canoa por los territorios aledaños a Tom Sawyer Island. A pesar de todo lo que insistió el estadounidense, el mayor se negó rotundamente a ir a ver a Winnie Pooh.

No tardaron en llegar al Mickey's Toontown, donde —ninguno de los dos supo si era de verdad o puro espectáculo— el pato Donald y Mickey Mouse se peleaban a trompada limpia. Francia no se resistió cuando Alfred propuso ir a la casa del árbol de Chip y Dale y la casa de juegos de Goofy.

Por útimo, visitaron New Orleans Square. Apenas escuchó "Orleans", el recuerdo de Jeanne d'Arc abofeteó a Francis, acompañado de una oleada de tristeza. Sin embargo, no tardó en animarse de vuelta: Alfred lo llevó a la mansión embrujada —es justo señalar que allí él también pegó unos cuantos alaridos, y salió con su terror a los fantasmas intensificado—, al recorrido en bote donde vieron los escenarios y personajes de Piratas del Caribe, y la música que tocaba la banda en vivo también era bastante buena. Estados Unidos comprobó felizmente la alegría francesa, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa.

Era ya muy tarde cuando abandonaron el lugar, y la atmósfera estaba ocupada por un incómodo silencio mientras caminaban lentamente por las calles. No había nada que comentar, nada para burlarse o reírse, y Alfred estaba haciendo un esfuerzo faraónico por pronunciar las palabras que rondaban por su mente desde hacía rato. Por su parte, Francia también quería decir algo, mas eligieron un momento inoportuno: empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Sabes que… —comenzó el francés.

—Oye, realmente… —dijo el estadounidense. Ambos se sonrojaron sin darse cuenta y se miraron, aturdidos. Estados Unidos desvió la mirada, haciéndole comprender a su compañero que dejaba espacio para que hablara. Él carraspeó y señaló un café.

—Vamos allí —propuso—. Estaremos más tranquilos. —El menor asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra hasta que estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro, con una mesa y dos tazas de café como toda compañía. La camarera tenía cara de pocos amigos, y Francia optó por no intentar ligar, o terminaría con un ojo morado. Había poca gente, tan sólo una pareja que se mantenía en el tenso enmudecimiento posterior a una pelea, y un adolescente que tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que no llegaba. La verdad era que el entorno no estaba muy animado, ni… inspirador.

El estadounidense no se veía muy contento con su café, pero le agregó cinco sobrecitos de azúcar y se mostró satisfecho. Como hacía él con su bebida, Francia debía dulcificar un poco el ambiente. Sonrió levemente.

—¿Sabes…? —Alfred no contestó, sólo lo miró, invitándolo a seguir. "Es ahora o nunca." El francés se echó hacia atrás en la silla y contempló la avenida por la ventana—. Lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estados Unidos tomó otro sobre de azúcar y lo abrió, pensando qué responder. Teniendo en cuenta que había sido una salida de… de amigos, lo que había dicho era muy gratificante. Se ruborizó un poco, observó el polvo disolverse y preguntó:

—¿Te ha ayudado en algo…? —Francis lo miró sin entender, pero enseguida recordó cómo había llegado hasta allí.

«Pero, si quieres tanto ayudarme, ten una cita conmigo.»

—Bueno… —debía ser sincero. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Sí. Me _has_ ayudado mucho.

"Realmente mucho. Me has…"

—M-me alegro —el estadounidense bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Francia, sorprendido, notó que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"… me has hecho olvidar a Arthur."

—E-er… —el de anteojos apartó a un lado su taza de café; se sentía incapaz de tomarlo, y no justamente porque no le gustara. El labio inferior le tembló de puro nerviosismo, plantando una duda en el francés. Una duda… que hacía meses jamás hubiera imaginado tener—. S-sabes… —apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, y tragó saliva. Debía ser valiente, como se esperaba de un héroe. ¡Mas era jodidamente difícil con aquellos ojos azules clavándose en él!— … _I_-_I_… Yoenrealidadquiseayudarteporquetequiero.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y aguantó la respiración, aguardando una respuesta. Francis parpadeó, sin poder producir un pensamiento coherente. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué? —Alfred contrajo su expresión, como si se fuera a largar a llorar.

—Lo-lo que dije —alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en el mayor—. Quise ayudarte porque te quiero —pronunció lentamente cada palabra, como si intentara comunicarse con un sordo. El francés sonrió.

—Ah~, qué tierno, me quieres como a tu hermano —alargó un brazo y le desordenó los cabellos, riendo. La pareja les puso mala cara, y Estados Unidos enrojeció.

—¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó apartándolo de un manotazo—. ¡Yo te quiero! ¡No como hermano! _I love you_!

Tardó en darse cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz. La clientela volvió la cabeza hacia ellos, con más expresión de sorpresa que de desaprobación; la muchacha que les había atendido puso cara de por-qué-me-pasa-esto-a-mí-un-fin-de-semana, y Francia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El estadounidense desvió su mirada hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, y enterró el rostro entre las manos. El francés dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a los espectadores, y observó dulcemente a su compañero. Siendo sincero, estaba comenzando a experimentar nuevos sentimientos hacia él, y lo mejor sería demostrarlo. Se levantó un poco de su asiento y se inclinó en la mesa hacia delante, para besar el pelo rubio del menor. Éste se sobresaltó.

—_F_-_France_… —el aludido le apartó las manos de la cara con ternura, provocando que se estremeciera—. Y-yo… —lo miró a los ojos; la mirada de Francia le animó a continuar—. Yo… s-sé que no soy tan perfecto y caballero como él, pero… —se sonrojó— si pudiera reemplazar a Inglaterra… sería muy feliz.

El cambio de expresión del rubio le cayó como un yunque del cielo. Había fruncido el ceño y su sonrisa se había desvanecido; otorgándole a Alfred un estremecimiento de miedo. Francis apartó sus manos de él y se llevó una a la frente, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, como si la situación le causara dolor de cabeza. El menor notó cómo los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Eso era lo que él era: un dolor de cabeza. Para todos. Incluso para la persona que amaba.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el francés, enfadado. Alfred tembló.

—Lo s-siento, yo…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Francia lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó a él, casi rojo de furia. Estados Unidos contuvo un sollozo—. ¡Nunca más digas eso! ¡No puedo creer que me tomaras por una persona así! ¡No puedo creer que quisieras ser el reemplazante de Inglaterra!

—¡Ya sé que no podré sustituirlo! —gimió el estadounidense—. Pero…

—Jamás saldría contigo por pena, ¿entiendes? —Francis lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Jamás, ¿comprendes? Prométeme que nunca más dirás una estupidez como esa. ¡Prométemelo!

—P-pero… —el rechazo se le clavaba en el pecho como una cuchilla oxidada. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame —suplicó—. Yo jamás saldría contigo por pena, ¿entiendes? —repitió lentamente—. Saldré contigo porque te amo, no como si fueras premio consuelo.

Los ojos color cielo del menor se abrieron como platos, mientras un cúmulo de sentimientos se apoderaban de él: dolor, confusión, desconcierto, amor, inquietud; pero sobre todo, esperanza. Los labios franceses se curvaron hacia arriba y depositaron un beso en su frente.

—Pequeño —susurró con dulzura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero—. ¿Cómo podías considerar posible que fuera tan cruel? —juntó su frente con la de él, que apretaba los labios y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar.

—L-lo siento —entrecerró sus ojos—. Para mí no es cruel…

—Eres demasiado inocente —dijo, dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

La pareja que presenciaba aquella declaración se miró. La chica bajó la cabeza y murmuró algo, que provocó que su acompañante sonriera. Éste respondió brevemente, y ella rió. No fue una risa fingida. Por su parte, el joven que esperaba ya se había resignado a pasar la noche solo, y abandonó el celular sobre la mesa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sin embargo, un camarero se acercó a él y le pasó las manos por los hombros, sonriendo de una forma bastante insinuante, y propuso una cosa. Él se sonrojó y el mayor se sentó enfrente suyo, ofreciéndole un plato de galletas que había traído. El jovencito pareció animarse y también sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. La verdad era que el mozo era jodidamente guapo. Francia echó un vistazo a los demás.

—Hemos calentado la Antártida, ¿eh? —comentó entre divertido y satisfecho. Alfred se ruborizó.

—E-eh…

—¿Qué tal —Francis no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa ante la invitación que iba a hacer— si pagamos y pasamos la noche en un hotel de por aquí cerca?

A Estados Unidos se le empañaron los lentes. Comenzó a balbucear tonterías, así que su pareja lo tomó como un sí. Pagó rápidamente la cuenta —la camarera no parecía haber mejorado de humor—, lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó afuera, dejando atrás a una pareja que se habia reconciliado felizmente y a un mozo que devoraba con los ojos a un adolescente que había quedado en la estacada.

Francia lo empujó al primer hotel que vio, se apresuró a pedir habitación y casi no pudo esperar el ascensor. Se mantuvo frente a la puerta desplazando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, mientras Alfred tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y las orejas rojas. Apenas escuchó el timbre que indicaba la llegada del ascensor, tiró del estadounidense para que entrara y se puso junto a él de un salto. Presionó el botón del piso que correspondía y le dio un beso en los labios al menor, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Éste ni siquiera parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer. Con otro timbrazo el ascensor les avisó que habían llegado a destino, y el francés se separó de él para volver a arrastrarlo, esta vez al cuarto.

Cómo Francis lo condujo a través del pasillo, cómo abrió la puerta y cómo la cerró tras de sí, el estadounidense no lograba recordarlo. Era una pieza perdida en el rompecabezas de su mente, mas no le importaba. Lo único de lo que se acordaba era de cómo se encontró, de repente, acostado sobre la cama, con el rostro del mayor muy cerca suyo. Él lo tomó de la barbilla y juntó nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, y esta vez, Alfred sí reaccionó. Cerró los ojos y rodeó el torso del francés con los brazos, respondiendo al beso con energía.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurró Francia, apartándose para sacarse el suéter. Los labios del estadounidense temblaron.

—_I love you too_, _France_ —respondió, permitiendo que el aludido le quitara sus lentes y los dejara sobre la mesa de luz. Al sentir cómo Nantucket recibía una caricia inesperada, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y profirió un gemido, que el francés acalló con un nuevo beso. Sin saber qué hacer, el menor dirigió sus manos a su camisa y la desabotonó con dificultad, tembloroso. Francis se dejó hacer, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y recorriendo con los dedos su cuello. Se deshizo rápidamente de su camisa, lanzándola a un costado, y se dispuso a despojar a Estados Unidos de su estúpido buzo y del resto de su ropa. La respiración del rubio comenzó a cobrar más velocidad cuando notó suaves mordidas en su cuello, sin lastimarlo, y el repentino frío cuando se percató de que ya no llevaba su buzo… ni sus pantalones.

Bueno, Francia tampoco.

El norteamericano cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir los labios franceses deslizarse por su clavícula, su pecho y sus pezones, a los que pellizcaba con la delicadeza que sólo él podía tener. El cuerpo del menor temblaba ligeramente de gusto, y su dueño enterró los dedos en el cuidado cabello del europeo, acariciándolo y tirando un poco de él cuando le mordía con demasiada fuerza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar las marcas rojas que quedaban en su piel, como prueba del camino que había hecho su pareja por su cuerpo. Francis se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo. Dios, era fantástico. Sonrojado, estremeciéndose y mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes de placer… joder. Lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez, en la zona cercana a Florida.

—_F_-_France_… —ahora lo llamaba en inglés… Era sencillamente imposible mantenerse firme. No lo dejó continuar: se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Lo único que quería era besarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo una y mil veces. Toda su vida no le alcanzaría para demostrarle cuánto le amaba, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo en voz baja, buscando sus ojos y acariciándole la mejilla. Alfred le tomó de la muñeca y le sostuvo la mirada—. Te amo por quién eres, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo sólo a ti. —Lo besó en la frente.

—Y-yo también… —para el francés fue suficiente.

Alfred olvidó el momento en que el mayor le arrebató la ropa interior y se deshizo de la propia, quedando ambos como habían llegado al mundo. Contuvo un escalofrío cuando los ojos franceses lo recorrieron arriba abajo con hambre. Sintió una punzada de inquietud, mas también experimentó el deleite de sentirse deseado. Quería que aquel hombre hiciera lo que quisiese con él.

Y así fue.

Francia rozó los labios estadounidenses con los dedos, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. El menor abrió la boca dócilmente, lamiendo con timidez los dígitos del europeo. Tenía una leve sospecha acerca del objetivo de aquello, y no estaba en contra. Cuando sintió el primero adentrándose en su interior, se mordió el labio y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando llegó el segundo, y jadeó mientras su dueño los movía. Francis intentó manejarse con cuidado; no quería que sintiera dolor, sólo placer. Cuando consideró que ya estaba preparado, retiró los dígitos y pasó una mano por la espalda del rubio, obligándole a incorporarse. Estados Unidos notaba la impaciencia palpitando en su piel. El mayor lo sentó en su regazo y le dio un pico antes de entrar con una rápida estocada.

El mundo dejó de existir para ambos. El norteamericano clavó las uñas en la espalda de su pareja, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar. Se movió levemente, acostumbrándose a la invasión, para luego comenzar a intensificar la fuerza de sus movimientos, arañando involuntariamente al francés. Éste no prestó atención al dolor; no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se concentró en acariciar el mechón de Estados Unidos, en besarle mil veces más y en otorgarle todo el placer que pudiera. Por su lado, Alfred se sintió desfallecer en sus brazos y dejó que todos los ruidos que querían escapar de su garganta se hicieran oír. Y Francis se deleitó escuchándolo. No podía creer que una criatura tan maravillosa pudiera existir. Se llenó de sus gemidos, de sus suspiros, de sus jadeos, de su respiración acelerada, de su aroma, de los latidos de su corazón. Era su imaginación hecha realidad, y mucho más allá. El cielo no podía ser mejor que pasar un momento con aquel joven.

El estadounidense llegó al clímax con una oleada de placer mucho mayor que las anteriores, y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del mayor al correrse. Francia hundió el rostro en su cuello antes de hacer lo mismo.

Los dos se quedaron un momento quietos, jadeantes, intentando recuperar el aliento. Alfred fue el primero en separarse y derrumbarse sobre la cama.

—_F_-_France_… e-eres genial… —dijo, mientras su respiración se ralentizaba. El susodicho sonrió y se echó a su lado.

—Mira quién habla, _mon amour_ —contestó halagado, acariciándole la mejilla. Su contrario se ruborizó y se apuró a taparse con las sábanas. Iba a darse la vuelta y dormir, mas lo pensó mejor y besó con rapidez al mayor en los labios.

—_I love you_. —Sonrió tímidamente—. _Good night_~

vVv

Francis miró al reloj por tercera vez: las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada. Y él aún seguía despierto. "¿Hasta dónde se puede llegar por amor...?"

Contempló al estadounidense, que dormía plácidamente cerca suyo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y un lado del cabello estaba aplastado contra la almohada. Roncaba un poco y a veces murmuraba cosas sobre superhéroes, sin contar que también babeaba. Y a pesar de ello, era jodidamente tierno. El europeo sonrió y se inclinó sobre él, como si éste pudiera escucharlo.

—Tú y tu superpoder de gustarme a todas horas.

Besó sus cabellos y se dispuso a descansar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Veinte minutos más tarde se había dormido, para continuar contemplándolo en sus sueños.

No conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero tenía la seguridad de que no existía. Cada uno decidía la réplica a ella.

Y la suya era que su amor no tenía límites.

vVv

Irlanda se estiró en la silla y pegó un bostezo, obteniendo un vistazo desaprobatorio de su hermano inglés.

—Y aquí estamos otra vez, en otra estúpida reunión mundial~ —dijo alegremente, como si se tratara de una pequeña fiesta. A decir verdad, le resultaban algo divertidas; lo único malo era que le dolía bastante caminar y también… tenía mucho sueño.

—¿Quieres dejar de bostezar? —se quejó Inglaterra, acabando el tercer té del día, y apenas eran las once de la mañana—. Apuesto a que anoche no has dormido ni un minuto.

El irlandés se ruborizó.

—Que sí he dormido… poco, pero he dormido. —Se tensó levemente al ver entrar al rubio de anteojos, que le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y le guiñó un ojo como saludo. El menor desvió la mirada y masculló algo sobre arreglar electrodomésticos mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Arthur le observó acercarse al estonio, un poco avergonzado, y decirle algo; capaz que era un asunto de la noche anterior. No era idiota: sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo lo había invitado a su casa. Jugueteó con la cucharita, pensando en lo que había sucedido hacía un par de días. Todavía no se había animado a contárselo a sus hermanos, puesto que a pesar de que el asiático era muy buen partido, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionarían. Es decir, él sabía acerca de la estrecha relación de Scott con el canadiense y la de Gales con aquel chico de Oceanía; ni qué hablar del noviazgo del menor con el báltico, que aunque intentaba ocultarlo, era muy obvio. Seguro que ya se habían acostado y…

Se sonrojó. ¡No! No quería decir que quisiera_ acostarse_ con _él_, tan sólo… uhm… ¿Tan sólo qué?

—_Bonjour_, _mon amour_~

Aquella voz tan particular lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, y alzó la vista sintiéndose repentinamente molesto, como cada vez que aquel francés se acercaba.

—¿Qué quieres? Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

Se percató de que el otro europeo estaba más feliz de lo normal. Capaz que se habría mantenido en abstinencia de… bueno, hacer _eso_, y finalmente habría vuelto a su rutina habitual. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido… Francia siempre encontraba a alguien con quien pasar las horas libres.

—Quiero fastidiarte un rato~ —respondió con sencillez el mayor. Inglaterra frunció el ceño, irritado. Quizá debería pedirle ayuda a Seychelles para que le llenara de pescados el retrete y el lavabo. Otra vez.

—Pues qué plan tan divertido —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Malditos franceses. Como de costumbre, él sonrió.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo va la novedad?

—¿La novedad…? —repitió el inglés, confundido. Francis suspiró, como si estuviera tratando con un crío.

—Sí, la novedad —pronunció con lentitud—. ¡Que te has puesto de novio con Kiku! —exclamó al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su contrario.

La estancia se sumió en el silencio. Irlanda se coloreó hasta el cuello y no atinó a mirar a su pareja, que les echó un vistazo sorprendido; Escocia dejó de hablar con el norteamericano acerca de quién-sabe-qué-cosa y ambos los miraron asombrados; ni que hablar de Gales, que se le tiró enseguida encima con un grito:

—¡Cómo no nos lo has dicho!

Francia se echó a reír mientras el rostro de Arthur se teñía de un rojo granada y los ojos se le abrían de par en par.

—C-cómo has…

—Corea del Sur y Tailandia me lo comentaron, por supuesto —el francés se anticipó a su pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros. Inglaterra empezó la cuenta regresiva, moviendo los labios en silencio.

Cuando Alfred llegó a la reunión (quince minutos más temprano de lo usual), se encontró a su novio tirado sobre la mesa, con un inglés furioso pegándole en la cabeza con un libro de magia de cinco mil páginas mientras gritaba «Te odio, te odio, te odio».

* * *

*La Tomatina: es una fiesta que se celebra en el municipio valenciano de Buñol, en la que los participantes se arrojan tomates los unos a los otros. Se celebra el último miércoles del mes de agosto, enclavada dentro de la semana de fiestas de Buñol. –levanta un tomate con malicia-

** Frontierland Shootin' Exposition: es un puesto donde el visitante tiene la posibilidad de demostrar su puntería derribando distintos objetivos utilizando un rifle. La atracción preferida de nuestro suizo, sin duda alguna.

***Arturo: porque en inglés se pronuncia Arthur. Arthur… Kirkland.

* * *

_¡FIN! :D_

_Estudié la parte de Disneylandia, sí. Jamás fui, así que con ayuda del grandioso y bendito Internet me di un completo tour virtual por allí. Fue hermoso escribir este one-shot._

_Por ahora, dejaré las mini-vacaciones con los one-shots y me dedicaré a continuar con mis long fics, a ver si puedo terminar alguno; sin embargo, disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolos y no duden que seguiré molestando con mis one-shotitos de vez en cuando. _

_Espero review, ya saben que siempre son agradecidos, y un prusiano en la puerta de mi casa. Ojalá les haya gustado y... ¡y me piro! :'D_

_-sale corriendo-_


End file.
